


Огонь и не более

by Li_Jeevas, Rus_Rock2019



Series: Рейтинговые мини [3]
Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls II, Русский рок | Russian Rock - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, PWP, Slash, Русский рок | Russian Rock
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 09:47:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20504948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Jeevas/pseuds/Li_Jeevas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rus_Rock2019/pseuds/Rus_Rock2019
Summary: Он ни разу не видел Крейтона таким открытым — особенно в откровенном удовольствии.





	Огонь и не более

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам "Немного огня" группы "Пикник".

Крейтон безропотно дает себя связать. Он становится на колени, обнаженный по пояс, и едва заметно морщится, когда веревка стягивает запястья за спиной сильнее, чем нужно. Упрямый миррец наконец-то доверяется. Пэйт не может сдержать улыбки; это доверие лестно — и возбуждает. Пэйт садится сбоку, так близко, как может. Он не разделся, но жар чужого тела опаляет даже через рубаху. 

В их маленьком тселдорском убежище душно. По стенам пляшут тени и отблески свечей. Кожа Крейтона под ними отливает червонным золотом. Пэйт касается носом его плеча, вдыхая мускус, песок и металл, и целует неровный шрам на шее. Таких у Кретона не просто много — он разодран вдоль и поперек. Посмотришь — и в горле стягивается тугой болезненный ком. Старых ран до жути приятно касаться. Пэйт обводит языком заскорузлую отметину у шеи, змеей сползающую на лопатки, и вычерчивает ее до самого конца. Крейтон вздрагивает — ему нравится, пусть вслух об этом он никогда не скажет, но Пэйт не так глуп, чтобы не понимать. 

Миррцы — красивый народ. Светловолосые, ясноглазые, крепкие. И своевольные, будто пламя походных костров. Крейтон и правда похож на живой огонь, хоть от его ледяного взгляда веет злым северным холодом. Пэйт сжимает заросший колючей щетиной подбородок, разворачивая лицо Крейтона к себе. У него высокие скулы, одну из которых распороли крест-накрест два шрама от плети, и прямой нос, не раз сломанный и не раз вправленный, с незаживающей ссадиной у переносицы. Ее хочется коснуться, а после и рубцов, рвущих щеку и губы… милостивая Нема! Пэйт целует Крейтона с отчаянным упоением и до того жадно и голодно, что сводит изнутри. 

Ладонь опускается на грудь — Пэйт чувствует, как колотится под ребрами сердце. Стоит обвести широкий шрам поперек живота, пальцами заканчивая его линию под шнуровкой штанов, тело Крейтона отзывается, пусть он и пытается это скрыть. Гордый упрямец держится изо всех сил, лишь бы не показать, каково ему в чужих руках. Пэйт тихо усмехается, обхватывая напряженный член. 

Еще человеком, он знал одну жрицу Ханлет. Эту богиню блаженства считали ослепительной, и к такой же красоте стремились ее последователи. Говоря искренне, та жричка была не слишком хороша: круглое личико, усыпанное веснушками и от этого кажущееся пятнистым; чересчур широкие для такой пичужки бедра и неровная грудь в родинках, но весь ее облик, от рыжих кудрей до татуированных стрелами лодыжек, дышал такими жизнью и страстью, что любая красавица рядом с ней казалась блеклой тенью. Они провели вместе несколько ночей, и за них эта девица сотворила с Пэйтом столько, сколько он не испытывал за всю жизнь: одними руками заставляла стонать и умолять в сжигающем экстазе, не говоря о большем. 

Его руки и вполовину не так ловки и изящны, как ее, но Пэйт все равно хочет знать, как примет такие ласки Крейтон. Ладонь скользит по члену легко и быстро, и Пэйт не отказывает себе в удовольствии запустить свободную руку в отросшие до плеч волосы. Спутанные, сплошь седые, они ложатся между пальцев холодными прядями, и Крейтон поднимает голову, облизывая пересохшие губы. 

На его шее напрягаются жилы, на бедрах ходят мышцы, когда Крейтон подается навстречу руке. Покрытая испариной грудь вздымается часто и беспокойно, а он крепко льнет к Пэйту, пока тот не отстраняется. И с нескрываемым интересом смотрит, как Крейтона бьет дрожь и клонит к полу острое, неизлитое желание, оборванное у самого пика. Будь все так просто, вышло бы неинтересно. 

В штанах Пэйта тесно, но он терпит и садится перед Крейтоном, обнимая ладонями его лицо. Щетина царапает кожу. В ледяных глазах плещутся голод напополам с мучительным нетерпением. Они путают мысли и рождают в голове образы, от которых становится совсем уж тошно. Опьяненный и расслабленный, Крейтон не спорил бы, поднимись Пэйт и развяжи штаны, лишь покорно принял член — так глубоко, как только смог. И даже толкнись Пэйт в самую глотку, он не был бы против. Но похабные мысли могут подождать, а чужие пересохшие губы — нет. Поцелуй обжигает, будто по лицу хлещут искры. Пэйту душно, но он обводит чужой язык своим и чувствует на губах колючие укусы. 

Едва дыхание Крейтона унимается, Пэйт вновь сжимает его внизу. Пальцы издевательски медленно ведут от основания до налитой кровью головки и назад, снова и снова, пока Крейтон шипит и скалится. Это удовольствие невыносимо и болезненно; невозможность кончить оплетает тело огненной сетью, стискивает горло, впивается в мозг, заставляя подбираться, рваться из веревок — и из раза в раз сдаваться настойчивым рукам, милость которых слишком жаркая и тесная. Пэйт касается губами шеи Крейтона — сперва бешено колотящейся жилки, следом кадыка, ходящего каждый раз, когда он нервно сглатывает. От подбородка катится пот. Пэйт ловит соленую каплю и посасывает кожу чуть ниже горла, оставляя красные отметины-ожоги рядом и над острой ключицей. 

Тень Крейтона дрожит вместе с пламенем свечей, но иначе — изломанно, почти безумно, бессильно, пока Пэйт ведет ладонью по широкой груди и плечам, по низу живота и бедрам. Они кажутся стальными — до того скованы и напряжены. Пэйт ласкает его, удовлетворяя собственную жажду прикоснуться, и сосредоточенно гладит, с влажными звуками обводит член. Даже следить не нужно — распаленному Крейтону хватает нескольких движений. Пэйт отстраняет ладонь и повторяет все то же, мучительное, острое и желанное.

Он ни разу не видел Крейтона таким открытым — особенно в откровенном удовольствии. Когда они впервые трахались, неловко и скомканно, у Крейтона под рукой лежал боевой нож, а запястье Пэйта под так и не снятыми наручами — под правым, если быть точным, — холодил отравленный джугоийский керамбит. Сколько же времени прошло? Не так и много, но будто бы целая вечность, и вся она того определенно стоила. Пэйт невольно улыбается — и позволяет огню желания пожрать их обоих. Кончая на его крепко сжатые пальцы, Крейтон срывается в бессильный, отчаянный стон. 

Пэйт прижимает его к себе, раскаленной грудью — к груди, рубаха на которой давно уже взмокла и покрылась темными пятнами. Его трясет от обжигающей изнутри разрядки, заросшая щека прижимается к виску Пэйта, ухо опаляет дыханием — Крейтон едва разборчиво шепчет проклятия на миррском, как и всегда, когда ему хорошо. 

Одна из свечей на столе с тихим шипением гаснет, а за духотой наконец чувствуется ночной холод, заползающий через щель под дверью. Сердце Крейтона бьется все медленнее и тише, а сам он упирается лбом в плечо Пэйта; длинные пряди липнут к рубахе. Пэйт бездумно царапает короткими ногтями узлы на его запястьях и, не сразу справляясь, отбрасывает веревку, чтобы через мгновение прижаться — Крейтон обнимает его за талию затекшими руками, и его дыхание похоже на тихий гул пламени в печи. Пэйт слушает, но через мгновение шумно втягивает носом воздух; по спине проходит предательская дрожь — колено Крейтона давит между ног, на болезненно напряженный член, к которому он терпеливо не прикасался. Смех над ухом похож на огненный рокот, и Пэйт сдается без боя, с улыбкой позволяя увлечь себя на пол.


End file.
